Neko Love II
by BluePhyre
Summary: Sequel to Neko Love, DUH. Now that the Zodiacs' curse is broken and summer has finally come, it's time to celebrate, in style! The definition of style? Fluff, karaoke, and endless drama. Kyoru, Yukichi, Kurenotani, Megumaya!
1. The Coming of Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I _have_ written the first Neko Love, so if you haven't read that you should before you read this, and please don't get discouraged by the first few chapters, all my reviewers will tell you it gets WAY better. I'm always kinda rough in the beginning.**

(Sniffles) DON'T TALK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Leave me alone, I'm depressed! I was so happy, but just reading this email killed me. sniffles Here, read. If you don't start crying, YOU ARE HEARTLESS. (sniffles) I was so happy until a mintue ago. (cries) Now I have to go cry in a corner. I'm gonna go write the most depressing part of this story in a dark corner now. (runs away crying)

Mommy.. Johnny brought a gun to school,

He told his friends that it was cool,

And when he pulled the trigger back,

It shot with a great crack.

Mommy, I was a good girl, I did What I was told,

I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold! 

But Mommy, when I went school that day,

I never said good-bye,

I'm sorry Mommy, I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry.

When Johnny shot the gun, He hit me and another,

And all because Johnny, Got the gun from his older brother.

Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much, 

And please tell Chris; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush.

And tell my little sister; That she is the only one now,

And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now,

And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best;

Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest. 

Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class,

And never to forget this, And please don't let this pass.

Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one deserves this, 

And Mommy tell the doctors; I know they really did try,

I think I even saw a doctor, Trying not to cry.

Mommy, I'm slowly dying, With a bullet in my chest,

But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest.

Mommy I ran as fast as I could, 

When I heard that crack, Mommy, listen to me if you would,

I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new,

I guess I'm not ! going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo.

I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,

I wanted to be an actress, Mommy, I wanted to live. 

But Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late,

Mommy, tell my Chris, I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date.

I love you Mommy, I always have, I know; you know it's true,

And Mommy all I wanted to say is, "Mommy, I love you." 

In Memory of The Columbine Students Who Were Lost

If you didn't read that, you're heartless as well. I'll give you a chance to go back and read it. If you did, you're not heartless. I still feel like dying. Go away, review when you're done reading, but leave me alone until then. sniffles I'm gonna be in my dark little corner somewhere, listening to Evanescence and writing sad chapters now. Go away.

-

-

-

Chapter 1

Now, my friends, I _would_ tell you of all the proceedings that happened between the time of Amaya's departure, which was in the opening of spring, to where I will pick up on our narrative, but that would take quite a long time, and I do not wish to bore you to death. If I did, you wouldn't be able to read this! So now, our tale shall carry on, when school is nearly out for our ex-cursed friends. Enjoy.

Tohru, believe it or not, was on the edge of her seat. This was the last period of the day, and this day was the last day of school for all of summer. She had been called up by Amaya only a week before, telling her to pack her backs, because she and the other residents of Shigure's house were coming with her and Mi Nami on a trip to a place Tohru hadn't made out, because Amaya had grumbled on the name of the place. So, Tohru did as she was told, and packed for a hot summer, because Amaya had also said that. In fact, Amaya had said a lot of things, like how she disliked water with a great passion, and how she was only going to this place with much water because Megumi was invited, and because Mi Nami had practically begged her to come. But Tohru hadn't really paid attention to this; she was too busy wondering where Amaya was talking about.

The rest of the Sohma boys, as well as Uotani, who had been invited as well, were itching to get out of this wretched school full of nutso fan girls and gay guys (-.-' That's Manabe for ya). Yuki had only one, slightly perverted, thing in mind, and that was how lovely Machi would look in a bikini. He had been allowed to invite someone along, since Amaya really didn't want anything to do with the rat, and it would keep him occupied. He who had given all cats such a horrendous reputation among the Sohma family was not really loved by this cat girl, who stood up for all her three races with confidence (human, cat, demon). So, Machi was being dragged on this huge Sohma family vacation.

Kyo was nearly standing up, he was so ready to get out of this hell, that and see Tohru wear her bathing suit again. Now, Kyo wasn't normally perverted, but when it came to Tohru and a bathing suit… he didn't really care whether he was seen as perverted or not. Since he sat next to her, he had grabbed her hand quite a few times. It seemed, although summer hadn't yet officially begun, the summer romantics were getting to him.

-

-

-

In Kairitoyo (Don't ask me, please) Middle School, Megumi too was anxious. Today, Amaya and Mi Nami were flying in from wherever the hell they were to pick up the huge mob of people they had invited to come with them, and he was going to see her, today! Usually, Megumi was relaxed and calm in class, but even the teacher had noticed that his back was as straight as can be, and that, even if she told him to stop, his fingers kept drumming on the desk, but he didn't notice any of that, all he could think about was Amaya.

In English class, he had already used her name as a noun, a proper noun, and a person. In science, his tongue had tricked him again, but this time into naming a fossilized organism that was closest to sounding like Amaya's name, Amenite. And, every time he heard cat, rain, or night, Megumi nearly flipped his lid. By the afternoon, Megumi's social standing had dropped from one of a geek (which he isn't) to below where the charts read.

When the last bell rang, Megumi jumped up and dashed out of the room, leaving everyone staring at him queerly. Most of them just shrugged, thinking either that Megumi was exited, or that the heat of wearing all long-sleeved and legged black clothes was getting to his head. Though, one girl followed him, deciding she was going to find out what was happening.

Once Megumi had emptied his locker content into his backpack in a desperate rush, he ran to the main lobby (the main entranceway that s usually made pretty for visitors, unlike the rest of the school, or at lest my school…). Then, he froze. Standing smack in the middle of the huge, silver lined doorway, staring up admiringly to the painted ceiling, was Amaya. She felt someone staring at her (not like anyone else wasn't XD. You don't see a student back from the dead with cat body parts every day, do you? I sure don't), and looked down from the ceiling. Who she saw made her smile, and she stared running towards them.

"MEGUMI!" The person who had followed Megumi, who was taking a drink at the water fountain, looked up surprisingly. There they saw Amaya clinging to him in a tight hug, which Megumi was too shocked to return. "Ah ha, I missed you so!" (Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever since you've been gone. Eh heh, sorry, it just came to my head)

Finally, Megumi was awakened out of his stupor by something warm on his lips. He suddenly knew was it was, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed the feeling (I'm blushing! Eeh, I'm writing a romance fiction and I'm BLUSHING). After a minute or so, they both pulled away and out of each other's arms, smiling.

"I missed you, too." Megumi was still blushing and rubbing the back of his head. As he looked around, there was a mob of people surrounding him. The boys who didn't know who the hell Amaya was were yelling and muttering things like "Dude, nice!" and "You're so lucky…" while the girls who had no idea who Amaya was were admiring her new, Chinese silk purple and silver kimono as it shinned in the light, just line the silver paint of the archway. However, the ones who _did_ recognize her were in shock. One girl had tears in her eyes and was smiling sadly.

"Amaya, is that you?" The black cat girl whirled around to stare at the girl who had spoken up. It was Leiko, her blonde heir shimmering in the soft light, making a golden halo around her head. Because of the soft summer breeze that was coming through the wide open doors, which blew her silver uniform skirt around, she looked beautiful. Though, Amaya didn't see this. Instead, she saw a girl shrouded in the shadows, her eyes slightly red from anger, with a flaming lighter in one hand a bloodstained knife in the other. This is what Amaya had seen two years ago, before she had disappeared from society. This was the last she had seen of Leiko.

"… I suppose it is, though I can tell you right now that I've changed." The look in her old rival's eyes changed from hope and apology to fear and sadness.

"I know. I know you've changed. You never laughed like that, and you never had the courage to kiss him. I'm glad you're happier now, it seems like your chains have been lifted. But… I've always wanted to say I'm sorry. I treated you badly. I know its not the way life is, that you just don't forgive and forget people who have caused you bloodshed and sorrow, but I was hoping you would forgive me." Amaya let tears come to her eyes; it was so moving to see Leiko, who was starting to look less menacing and more saintly by the second.

"I forgive you." The neko girl smiled at Leiko, who smiled back. "It was good to see you. Now, Megumi and I really must go, we have a seaplane to catch." The friendly conversation between the ex-rivals was interrupted by Megumi.

"What, I thought you said that the jet wouldn't leave till the next day! I didn't pack yet!" Amaya's eyes widened and she shoved her way through the crowd, running and dragging Megumi along at her swift seventy miles per hour sprint.

* * *

(sniff) I'm still sad. AND MY FRIEND CALLED ME EMO! Cheese, the steriotypical GEEK said that I'm emo. I'LL SHOW HER EMO! (stalks off) I'm gonna punch her face in, that NERD. Why I oughtta... I'm gonna go beat up my pillow now. Stupid nerdy, geek, gamer, obsessive Tidus fan... SHE'S NEVER MARRY TIDUS ONCE I'M DONE WITH HER! (stomps away) 


	2. Take off!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. So sad. Oh well.**

Oww... damn Christy. She was sitting at the top of the computer chair and I got up, so the chair toppled over and my leg was entangled in te legs, so I went falling over and Christy had gotten off before it really fell over. She just stared at me, and then she walked away, saying it was my fault. Now my leg is bruised and she's getting sympathy from my mom for getting some nonexistant wound from the fall from the chair that never happened to her. Damn Christy, damn her.

-

-

-

Chapter 2

As everyone was boarding Mi Nami's private jetliner, Amaya was marveled at how many suitcases were loaded on the baggage cart. Ayame had brought the most, which was twenty-seven bags, with Rin right behind him with twenty-one. Kagura had brought nineteen, Shigure had seventeen, Haru had sixteen, Kisa had fourteen, Uotani and Tohru each had thirteen, Ritsu had apologized ten times, one for each bag, Hanajima and Momiji had nine, Hatori and Yuki had seven, Hiro and Kureno had five, and Kyo and Megumi had two each. It was early in the morning, and Amaya had been up all night talking with Megumi and Hanajima about the trip (since she stayed at their house, no gutter ideas, please), though with each suitcase she saw, she became just a bit sicker with worry that the jet wouldn't be very high in the air for too long, since it was carrying so much luggage. Fortunately, Mi Nami had persuaded Amaya that the plane would not crash, so she let herself (and Megumi, who she had pinned against the wall far from the airliner until she got Mi Nami's solemn swear) board the jet.

So now, everyone was sitting, buckled, in their seat. Amaya had been able to land everyone a comfortable seat. She had put all the couples together (yes, that includes Shigure and Ayame), and then she had made sure everyone had a friend to sit with, since it was two across (though Hatori had been landed with Ritsu….). Amaya had made sure there was a seat reserved next to Megumi, away from all the retarded idiots such as Shigure and Ayame.

As the jet stared to take off, Tohru yelped and grabbed onto Kyo's hand for her life. Kyo had comforted her by kissing her hair and bringing her head to his chest protectively. Machi's reaction was nearly the same. She had grabbed onto our dear Yun-Yun's (ha ha, Yun-Yun, now I sound like that idiot Manabe XD) hand and closed the window, while spilling spare papers everywhere to make herself feel more at home. Amaya had watched, smiling, as all the girls (yes that means Ayame, too XD) grabbed onto their plane partners for their precious life. Uotani was just kidding around when she did that, though she did get a kiss on the head from Kureno, so she decided to be the same way on the landing, hoping she would get a kiss on the lips instead.

Tohru was staring out the window. Now that they were through with take off, she was happy watching the puffy clouds fly by. "Kyo, isn't this exiting!" She turned to look at Kyo, who was arguing with Yuki, who was right across the isle. "Kyo…" She put her hand on his shoulder and as he turned around, moved her face _very_ close to his. "Please don't fight…" Kyo's heart stopped. Since when did Tohru know how to serenade him? Though, he did as he was told, and more. He didn't even pay attention to Yuki for the rest of the trip, only to her… (Gutter….)

Yuki rolled his eyes, Kyo was so stupid. As he turned back the other way, he saw Machi's face just a mere inch from his. "Tohru's right you shouldn't fight…" Yuki blushed, now he could empathize for Kyo, it was so hard not to obey her, especially with her face so close to his…

As she was watching, Amaya laughed. "Boys are easily tempted." Megumi frowned at her, he was obviously disagreeing.

"Not all boys are." Amaya just smiled and let her face hover closer to his. She was even closer than Machi had dared to be.

"Are you so sure?" Just as her lips were about to touch his, which he was quite ready for, she jerked away, laughing. Though, her laugh was stopped midway, because Megumi had captured her open mouth with his in an anything but innocent kiss. Even when he had to breath, Megumi pulled away for a short amount of time and went back to swapping spit. It was many minutes after when he finally stopped, and Amaya was as red as a cherry. She knew that her point was proven true, and that both Rei and Mi Nami, who were sitting across from them, were ready to gladly rip Megumi to shreds.

"So… what were you saying?" Megumi wasn't even blushing. Amaya, thinking about that, was turning the color of a holly berry. Did he even know what he just did? Suddenly, she felt very lightheaded, too lightheaded. So, she fainted unceremoniously.

-

-

-

Amaya woke up at what her watch said to be ten, but she knew it had to be some other time, because they must have gone through at least one time zone now. All the plane lights were turned off, and everyone was sleeping. Megumi must have put back her chair, because now it was all the way back, like she was lying down. There was also a pillow under her head, and two blankets wrapped around her. Megumi didn't have a blanket, because she had his.

"Thank you, Megumi." She put the armrest up and rolled towards Megumi, kissing his head tenderly and snuggling up to him, in an attempt to keep him warm, since he was shivering.

-

-

-

At what would be six in Tokyo, all the plane lights snapped on. Tohru, who was nestled up against Kyo, yelped and snapped up, thinking she had slept in late. She soon noticed that she was on the jetliner and laid back down into the same position she had been in, only Kyo was awake, and blushing.

"Mm… goo' mornin' Tohru…" Kyo stretched, his voice slurred from sleep, since he was only half awake, and settled back, enjoying the feel of Tohru tracing his six packs with her finger absentmindedly.

Amaya, however, was wide awake. She had her head on Megumi's chest, which was rising and falling softly. She enjoyed listening to his heartbeat, and was thinking about other things. Rei leapt into her lap softly and licked her cheek.

"Hello, Rei." The cat nodded, smiling as much as a cat could at Amaya and Megumi. Sure she was overprotective, but she was pleased to see the two like they were, completely at ease with each other, even if Megumi was sleeping. "He's so handsome…" Amaya inhaled his scent, not knowing Megumi had woken up just as she said that.

"Really?" Hearing his voice, Amaya's eyes flew open as wide as humanly achievable. She choked on her words, trying to stuff them back into her mouth.

"No!" Amaya flew up and put the armrest down, while pushing the button to make her chair go up. It did, but too fast, and it hit her back, knocking the wind out of her (ha ha, I did that once! Only I was sitting backwards… in the driver's seat of my mom's car… I limped into the house because the pain was so great. Then when I laid down, my sister leapt on me O.O god damn that hurt…). "Oww…"

"I never thought about myself being _handsome_ anyway. Did you hurt yourself?" He had been whispering in her ear, his lips almost touching her right black cat ear, which was twitching from the detection of sound.

"Holy hell, stop whispering in my ear already." Amaya grabbed her ear, stopping it from twitching (cough, holy hell, my sister likes experimenting with my mom's perfume; she sprayed it so much that it's burning my bottom lip. If I don't post for a long time, assume that I have been killed by the large amount of perfume that smells like… -sniffs- overripe peaches and a field full of lilies). She could have sworn she had felt Megumi's lips brush her ear, which she ignored and put on the best annoyed face she could while her knees where knocking and her whole body was turning to jello.

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed on, interrupting quite a few things (wink). "Attention passengers, we are going to land in approximately ten minutes, please put your seatbelts on." Tohru yelped with glee and threw the curtains to the window open so she could look closely at the ground below.

She gasped, because the sight she saw out the window was the exact picture she had seen before, and she knew where they were going. "WE'RE GOING TO LAND IN HAWAII!" Her yelp nearly shook the whole airplane, and everyone stared back at them. Kyo just blushed and hid his face with his hand, while Tohru was still staring out the porthole in astonishment.

"I _hate _water." Amaya hissed at the sea below before turning away, which was, unfortunately for her, toward Megumi. He was looking at her indifferently, making her blush and turn back to the detested windowpane.

-

-

-

After about seven minutes, the landing started. Tohru had grabbed onto Kyo's hand so tight he had thought she had broken it. Uotani acted as if she was scared again, and Kureno had tried to comfort her. Though, Amaya, who was terrified of jet landings, refused to let her he seen as weak, so she put on a mask of confidence and gritted her teeth throughout the landing. Unknowingly, she had pierced the skin of her palm while setting her hands in fists to keep herself from clinging onto Megumi or the armrests.

Tohru was the first to be off the jetliner, despite the fact that she was in one of the very back rows. The problem was she had to wait for everyone else, because the boat to the shore would only leave with everyone! The aircraft, known to nearly no one, was a giant seaplane.

This took _way_ longer than anyone would expect, because Kyo, Rei and Amaya simply refused to step foot on the yacht that Mi Nami had bought to ferry herself from island to island (because the state of Hawaii is made up of many different, and little, islands). Even though Kyo wasn't the cat anymore, he still hated water. And since Rei and Amaya _were_, at the very moment, cats, they too despised water. Eventually Mi Nami had grabbed Rei and held her ransom. So, both Rei and Amaya were taken care of. Kyo didn't give a shit about the little black cat, so he was only persuaded onto the ship when Tohru whispered a promise of who knows what in his ear (heh, even _I_, the all-knowing authoress of this story, do not know what she said).

-

-

-

It had taken over an hour to get to the island, so Tohru was nearly bouncing off the rails of the ship with excitement. Mi Nami still hadn't let go of Rei, who was hissing. Amaya was staring at the water below with disgust, and sea sickness. Her look only changed when she saw a giant fish that would have looked _really_ good if it was sliced, marinated in sake, grilled, and smothered in a coconut-curry sauce (to her, not to me, but that coconut curry sauce _does_ sound really good… and I wouldn't mind some grilled chicken marinated in sake, either… -licks lips- good thing dinner's almost ready…).

Once the party had _finally_ arrived at the shore, all the water haters and exited vacationers rushed off the boat. Amaya was kissing the sand, until a giant wave soaked her to the bone. Then she growled at it and ran away. Mi Nami just rolled her eyes and walked off in the other direction, telling the group that they would have to walk to their temporary home, which was the hotel that Mi Nami owned, which was in the middle of an amusement/water park. She had shut it down for the whole summer because she wanted everyone to have a great, uninterrupted, line free summer vacation. She had kept the _other_ amusement park she had on another island open, however.

So, once everyone had stopped complaining, the group started walking. In ten minutes, they were at the gates, which opened for Mi Nami.

"Ok, everyone, you all can go around the park today. Your suitcases will be brought up later, so I suggest that you go to the rides first." With that, she had walked out of the attention of many people and had grabbed Amaya, Megumi, Kyo, and Tohru to be her group (and Rei too, but she wouldn't be able to go on all of the rides).

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

My leg still hurts, and Christy is still being a smart ass. Why did I end up with such an annoying sister? Oh well, I got to choose what's for dinner tonight, and I chose something she hates. :D That's enough revenge for me. Yum... the lime curry chicken smells good... so does the bok choy Christy despises. Ah ha, let her tastebuds die of disgust! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA! I mean... well... she didn't say anything about it so... its not like she protested against it. -stuffs bok choy in Christy's mouth- Ah ha ha, this is fun! -Christy faints- YAY!

Kyo - At least its not leeks, bok choy is really good compared to leeks.

me - What! I LOVE LEEKS! -stuffs leek into Kyo's mouth- You should be glad I'm sharing leeks. If I really wanted to, I could hog all the leeks in the world!

Kyo - WHY YOU LITTLE-

me - -stuffs leek into Kyo's open mouth again- Little what?

Kyo - -faints from repeated exposure to leeks-

me - That's what I thought. -grabs more bok choy- Now its Christy's turn again!


	3. The Park

**Disclaimer: I do not **_cough_** own Fruits Basket. I _do_ own a horrible cold, though, so back off me. I don't want anyone throwing things at me because I didn't post because of an illness. If you do I will hunt you down and ban you from all my nonexistant C2's.**

Anyway, sorry for the threat, I have a serious migrange and I'm grumpy, so beware. Yes, I have had a serious illness called the common cold lately. That is why I have not posted. That, and school. I think school had me overworked and made me vulnerable to writer's block, though I have been regaining the ability to write while authoring future chapters I've already planned out in study hall, while being pestered for silver coins by AN ANNOYING ASSHOLE WHOSE NAME STARTS WITH M AND END WITH ARSHAL. If he's reading this... GO TO HELL, MARSHAL! GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE! _Cough_, sorry about that. Anyway, while I plot ways to kill Marshal, you can read this chapter that's as crudy as hell. Oh, what do you think about exploding money? I could lend it to him and then have it explode in his face!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh kami… Goodbye, world…" (ha ha, kill Marshal! Eh, sorry) Amaya's eyes bugged out. She was sitting in the front of a roller coaster, at the very peak, at the highest elevation in the whole park. She never had been afraid of heights, but then again, she had never worried about plummeting down nearly five hundred feet at about two hundred miles per hour with an acceleration of zero to four hundred eighty-nine miles per hour in two point one seconds (I know Kingda Ka is the highest and fastest in the world with a four hundred eighteen foot drop, going up to one hundred twenty-eight miles per hour, and accelerating from zero to one hundred twenty eight in three point five second, but its my world, so GET OVER IT). Mi Nami just smiled, she had been on this ride so many times before it didn't bother her in the least, and she was enjoying the scenery below her.

It was true that Amaya was paler than she normally was, but Tohru looked much worse. Her skin looked as if she was lifeless, with a deathly light blue color, but she was certainly alive, because her teeth were chattering from fear and you could actually hear her knees knocking. She was squeezing the life out of Kyo's hand, but was too fearful of the drop that she couldn't say anything (holy shit, I'm getting a sick feeling from just _listening_ to the description of that roller coaster. If any of you have ever been to Great Adventure, when I traveled down to New Jersey, I went on Nitro and my mom told me I looked like I was a ghost when we got up to the top. I'm deathly afraid of heights, and that was only _half_ the size of this roller coaster I'm talking about now O.O I'm _really_ scared now… tonight I'm gonna have nightmares of being of a giant roller coaster… DIE MARSHAL!).

Tohru suddenly found her voice as they went plummeting down the huge drop. Though her voice, as well as Amaya's (who had been screaming her head off, go to hell, Marshal), was stuffed down her throat halfway down. By the time the picture was taken at the bottom, Everyone's eyes were bugged out, and their mouths open but soundless. As they went down, the momentum carried them up a peak just as big. This lasted for about five scary, loud minutes.

When the five got off the roller, Tohru couldn't really budge, Amaya was tripping over her tail constantly, Megumi looked like someone had forgotten to color his skin, Kyo was dizzy, and Mi Nami was laughing her head off with Rei, who had sat the ride out (if you haven't noticed, there aren't to many roller coaster riding cats out there, f you, marshal).

When Tohru had finally managed to get up, her eyes were swirling and her feet didn't seem to work properly, because she kept falling. "That was… AWESOME!" She immediately snapped out of her daze and ran to the entrance again, since there were no lines. Amaya just walked the other way, towards a trash can, to throw up in peace.

"I'll go with her…" Kyo followed Tohru, and Mi Nami skipped along as well, unfazed by anything around her. Megumi lingered behind, terribly afraid of the coaster, and decided to hold Amaya's hair back as she vomited her lunch, which was a hot dog and fries.

-

-

-

Uotani was looking at a picture taken on the ride they (as in Kureno and Hanajima, Marshal is an idiot) had just been on. On her and Kureno's face seemed to be stretched out like the mask of the classic Halloween costume, The Scream, while Hanajima had a blank look on her face which was almost contemplative. One would presume that she had been focusing on what she would have for dinner instead of the plunge that the Tower of Terror provided, and that was precisely what she had been doing (XD).

"LET'S GO ON ANOTHER RIDE!" Uotani, in her giddy mood caused by the presence of Kureno, ran to the next ride her eyes fell on, which happened to be a _huge_ wooden coaster called _Demonio de Madera _(Spanish for Demon of Wood). "THAT ONE!"

"Demon of Wood? Sounds like my type of roller coaster…" Kureno stepped away from Hanajima when she flashed her pearly whites in an evil smile. Uotani just laughed and nodded.

-

-

-

Yuki groaned. Somehow, he had been paired up with Ayame and Shigure. Of course, Machi was in his group, too, but that was _not_ good. The two Sohma cousins were telling her all of the most embarrassing stories of him, and he _was not_ laughing. So, he picked out a roller coaster that was _way_ too big for the two, and put his hopes on it.

"Hey, why don't we go on The Big Kahuna?" This roller coaster was the second biggest, only twenty-five feet under the one Amaya and company went on. Machi immediately noticed his plan, and nodded. Shigure and Ayame, however, said they wouldn't go. So, Yuki and Machi went up the stairs. Fortunately, the cousins did not see either of them go down the out side, which was completely opposite from the entrance. The couple ran off, ditching Ayame and Shigure.

"Thanks, I was beginning to thing that my ears would fall off if they didn't stop talking." Machi smiled and Yuki grabbed her hand, telling her that they could go on a smaller ride.

-

-

-

Soon it was noon, and the whole vacationing party met at the hotel, though the mysterious couple of Haru and Rin were missing (;-D Remember, kill Marshal!). The suitcases had arrived, so everyone went to discover their rooms and change into their bathing suits.

Even though the whole hotel was empty, all ninety-seven and a half floors of it (don't ask), not everyone had their own room. Amaya happened to be bunking with Mi Nami, Megumi with Hanajima, Tohru with Uotani, Shigure with Ayame, Yuki with Haru, Kagura with Rin, Machi with Kisa, Hiro with Momiji, and Kureno with Hatori. Kyo and Ritsu were given their own rooms for special purposes, Kyo so he wouldn't disagree with anyone and Ritsu so he wouldn't be set off (La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Ha ha, sorry… -is listening to _The Nightmare before Christmas_ soundtrack).

After unpacking completely, the severed group (meaning that Rin and Haru were still no where to be found and that Marshal is an ass) changed into their bathing suits and left for the beach, with Amaya grumbling all the way.

They didn't have a far trek, because the resort was build right by the shoreline, which annoyed a certain neko to no end. Tohru was easily found in the water, and she was swimming _and_ breathing this time. Kyo was found right by her side, growling at the water but holding her hand. Mi Nami had gone out deeper and was surfing. She had dragged Amaya with her and… well… she was clinging to the board Mi Nami had bought her. She hadn't stopped hissing at the water since they had gotten to the shore, and reminded Megumi of an incensed rattlesnake.

In fact, even with him on the same surfboard (to make sure she didn't fall off into the ocean), she didn't stop. It was true she was blushing (she was conveniently, for Megumi, wearing a purple bikini Mi Nami had lent her), though (while hissing at the water, and Marshal, she could see Megumi's reflection, and he was in swimming trunks, no shirt on).

Shigure, being the perverted idiot he was, couldn't stop staring at all the women strutting around in bathing suits, no matter how many times he got the hell slapped out of him. Yuki, who was not known for expressing his anger physically, had actually gone to burying him alive when he commented on Machi's body.

Rin and Haru had appeared sometime later at the beach, both in their bathing suits. Noticing Rin had the best body by far; Shigure didn't stop staring at her.

Haru slapped Shigure silly. Yup. That was the highlight of his day, after embarrassing Yuki to hell and back, of course. Well, after nearly being shot by a wayward fire cracker lit by the avenging cow (Haru: Eat more chicken… ME: yeah, Haru, SO random... Haru: Got milk? Me: -.- Anything else you wanna say? Haru: … eat more Marshal).

I'm very dead, so please excuse the abrupt end of this chapter. How about we say this. After swimming, everybody had a barbeque and lit fireworks and exploding sparklers that were mostly thrown at Kyo, who hurled them all at Yuki, who threw them at Ayame, who cried about Yuki's cruelness and ran right smack into a tree that just popped up. Like my run on sentence? Well, good, because it's the end of this long awaited chapter. Goodbye.

* * *

Well, there you have it... _cough_. Sorry its been so long, I'm still in the midst of a terrible cold that blew through me and left vomiting, drainage, and a horrendous cough for which my uncle told me to stop smoking. If stares could kill, he'd be dead. He was only forgiven because he took my to get ice cream. Anyway, the drainage affected my sleeping pattern, making me feel more like a sloth than an author in progress and left me with the dreaded... WRITER'S BLOCK! I hope none of you died because of the mentioning of that horrible thing. Anyway... _cough sneeze sniffle_... revie-_cough_-w. Yup. _Cough die _Kill Marshal. Aw shit... I just got chocolate ice cream all over my mom's shirt and my tan pants. You know what, its all Marshal's fault.


	4. Sorry, please do't kill me I'm not neat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... of the right to go on the computer for that matter.**

Now since its been a while since I posted, I've decided to tell you, so you don't scratch my eyes out when I post next, that I've been unfairly grounded. All I did was make a... huge... mess. ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT NEAT! Anyway, I won't be posting for a while. I'm only posting this because of the convenience of a five minute walk to the library and the library card of a friend (say thank you to Amandazh94). I lost mine (hint: don't give me anything, I prolly won't keep track of it long enough to give it back to you, that's how I lose all of my money on late library books...). Oh well. Who knows. Gotta go finish my homework now. Happy Thanksgiving. Merry New Year. Happy Christmas. -.- I dunno when my inspiration will come back... and when I will aquire the gift of neatosity. I knw its not a word, DEAL WITH IT. Bye:)


	5. Singing in the Onsen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or DJ Satomi (that's the person who sings the song Amaya sings and dances to in this story)... or anyone else, for that matter. I bid you a good day.**

-.- I have nothing to say. I feel bad for the people who enjoy my babbling. I doubt anyone does, though. If they did, they're probably clinicly insane. Yup. I-n-s-a-n-e. Insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinsane. Insaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsane. Inssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssane. Insannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne. I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored. Sorry for not posting earlier. At least I told you about my grounded-ness. Don't sue me, I know it's not a word. I'm not _that_ stupid. Oh, a hint for those who _are_ as stupid as me, mint and sour apple_ don't_ go together. Trust me on that one. If you _do_ want to be as stupid as me, I know a mind-rotting video on you tube. I'll send the link to you if you review. If you don't watch the fruits Basket anime you won't get it. Wait, what _am_ I saying!?! This is a Fruits Basket fanfic! XD OMG, I never knew I was _that_ dumb! Oh, sorry, I'll let you read now.

Kisshu - Um... you're not letting them read.

me - Why are YOU here!?! This is a FRUITS BASKET fanfic!

Kisshu - You just realized that, didn't you?

me - ... no...

Kisshu - -.-

me - But still, you're from Tokyo Mew Mew! Go away!

Kisshu - -.- You do know YOU'RE typing this, right?

me - O.o I am... I think I'm a little messed up today...

Kisshu - Yes, you are.

me - HEY! Stop it!

Kisshu - -.- you're making me do this...

me - -twitch- Shut up. Let them read.

Kisshu - Hypocrite.

me - HEY! Oh, wait... -.-' I'm just talking to myself... hey, I called myself a hypocrite! XD I think I need to rest...

* * *

Chapter 4 (Volare, oh oh Cantare, oh oh oh, Nel blu dipinto di blu Felice di stare lassu! Neh, sorry, Volare is SUCH a cool song!)

"Nya, what a great dinner!" Amaya was laying on her bed, which was next to Mi Nami's, stretching for all she was worth. They had just eaten dinner (scallops sautéed in miso sauce, shrimp cakes covered in wasabi sauce, soba noodle salad with cucumber and mango for a tropical twist, and huli huli chicken and mango bread for the Hawaiian twist) and dessert (Okinawan donuts, haupia, and bibingka) and Amaya had ate at least half of the food that was offered to them.

"Oh, I have an idea; let's go to the hot springs!" Mi Nami was bouncing on her bed, and Amaya gave her an eerie look. "Geeze, fine. Onsen. Let's go to the _onsen_."

"Okay, but we should invite everyone." Amaya blinked, before adding onto her declaration. "And I'm not sitting _in_ the water. Sitting on a rock with my towel on in the steam sounds just fine to me."

"Alright, let me call the others. There's three separate onsens, the boys can go in one, the girls in another, and you and Megumi in the third." Mi Nami smiled absently while dialing the phone as she heard the sheets on Amaya's bed stop ruffling from her continuous stretching. Either her twin had fainted, she was too shocked to move, too humiliated to move, or was actually considering the idea (Mi Nami laughed at the last one).

After about ten minutes, Mi Nami had called everyone, made sure Amaya's heart was still beating, changed into her robe/towel, and dragged everybody downstairs.

"Ok, so the girls go this way," Mi Nami pointed at one door, "the boys go this way," she then pointed at the second, "and Amaya and Megumi go to the last door." She pointed at the third door, keeping a straight face as the rest of the group giggled, minus Megumi and Amaya, who were probably too embarrassed and mortified to do anything about it. Finally, Amaya got to lightly slapping Mi Nami and grabbing her katana, which she had dragged along with her for… actually… I don't know why she brought it…

"Let's go…" Amaya grumbled, pulling a now laughing Mi Nami in the first door with her. "Before you make any _more_ discomforting comments about me… or anyone else for that matter."

As the girls entered the _onsen_ (Mi Nami: Hot springs, I say! HOT SPRINGS!) they saw another person already in the water. Shrugging, the girls slipped into the hot water, anyway, save Amaya.

From the other side of the high fence separating the onsens, they heard a voice call out. "Hey, Tohru, let's sing like we did last time, only everyone can join in!" (uwah… -starts crying- Momiji used to be so _cute_! Now he's all grown up and handsome! I want the cute Momiji back, the immature one, the whiny one! I hate endings! Why did he have to grow!?! Why did Kisa have to grow, she used to be so cute! Now she's… OLD! And Hiro, he used to be cute! Now he's UGLY! –keeps on crying-)

"H-hai!" Tohru smiled, Momiji was still the same (He isn't in the manga anymore, he's not cute!).

"**Yuhi you yamani… Teru-teru Momiji! Kaeru yatokage ga… konnichiwa! Koi no arai... Tabu no ko umani!" **The two sang together first, then dropped out for anyone else to sing. Amaya was the only one who sang there.

"Yuhi you yamani, Teru-teru Momiji, Kaeru yatokage ga konnichiwa! Koi no arai, Tabu no ko umani…" They other woman in the onsen, who had been closing her eyes, looked to Amaya in interest.

"You're a _really_ good singer! Do you think you could sing another for us?" She looked to Amaya pleadingly, her chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair perfectly shining in hope.

"Hai, I guess so. Umm…" She dazed off, trying to think of a of song to sing. "I got it." Standing up on the rock (with her towel still on, for those gutter-minds), Amaya let her tail wander until it curled around the folds of her bath robe. "I hope you don't mind a little dance as well, I can't think of performing this one any other way."

"No, not at all." The woman nodded and Amaya slipped her long bath robe on over her towel.

"There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky"

As she sang to a fast tempo, Amaya danced around just as fast, executing impressive hip hop dance moves, tricky gymnastic moves, and expertise twists and twirls.

"It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law

Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight

And my fancy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air

Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

Na, do do na da na na na do do

Na, do do na da na na na do do

Na, do do na da na na na do do

Do, do do da da- castle in the sky

Do, do do da da- castle in the sky

Do, do do da da do do do do

Da da do do do

Do, do do da da do do do do

You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts

You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon 'cause...

Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

Na, do do na da na na na do do

Na, do do na da na na na do do

Na, do do na da na na na do do"

Castle in the sky

Castle in the sky

Castle in the sky"

Panting from her exercise, Amaya bowed. Clapping was heard from every onsen, even the third. Bowing again, Amaya straightened herself out. As she did, her ever-ready ears perked up to hear Haru talking about her. The others could hear it, but not as well.

"Well, dude, your girlfriend is really talented." Amaya turned red, twitched, tightened her stance, and looked as if she was about to explode, or faint.

"_G-g-girlfriend_!?! M-m-m-me!?! M-Megumi!?!" Losing her footing, and almost her consciousness, Amaya fell forward, right into the hot water.

"Amaya one-sama!" Kisa screamed, rushing to lift Amaya from the water. Tohru did the same, but not before gasping. Mi Nami swam under the water; her eyes still open, grabbed Amaya, who was at the bottom. As she lifted, Kisa and Tohru lifted. Although Amaya was not over seventy pounds, her robe was wet and heavier.

As Amaya was pulled back into the fresh air, she gasped air like a fish out of water would, desperately, horrified, trying to hold onto life that was quickly fleeting from its wet, scaly body.

"Why didn't you just stand up!?!" Mi Nami was scared, but furious at her sister for being so stupid. "Anyone it their right mind would think to do that! Why didn't you!?!"

Coughing up water, Amaya tried to answer. "I-I'm terrified of water… it scares me. It can be so calm, but it can turn wild, it's ruthless. It can take your life if it wants to. That's why I'm scared. My brain just stops. I can't help it, it's my nature." Shivering, Amaya climbed out of the water quickly, curling up like a cat on the island rock she had been resting on before.

Looking guilty, Mi Nami sank further into the water, the water coming up just a centimeter below the bottom of her nose. "Sorry…"

"You mean gomen. Oh well, you didn't live in Japan, anyway. I'm going to turn in for tonight." Amaya stood up on the rock and hopped effortlessly over to the land around the spring. As she did, the woman called her name.

"Amaya?" The neko nodded and turned around, a questioning look on her face. "Um… here's my business card." She held out her arm with a small paper card in it. Amaya took it, but looked rather confused. "I'm Trisha Tyson from BMG Entertainment. I'm on vacation, but I'm still in the process of recruiting new singers. Call me if you're interested."

"Hai, Trisha-sama. I'll do that." Trisha looked confused and Amaya bowed. "Gomen nasai. Hai means yes in Japanese. Gomen nasai is an apology. Sayonara." Bowing again, Amaya walked off.

-

-

-

It was nearly midnight when Amaya, who had been tossing and turning all through the night, decided to go for a walk around the breath-taking grounds of the resort. She walked out of her room, after changing into her regular attire, a darkly colored kimono, of course.

She walked around the grounds, eventually tiring, and sat down on a bench. She had not been keeping track of where she went, the moon was especially alluring tonight, and she found herself in a rose garden of sorts. There were red ones and pink ones and even blue ones, but she found herself sitting next to the extravagant royal blue ones.

"So dark, so different, so much like me." As she picked one, she pricked herself on a thorn or two. "So very dangerous, too." Finally, she decided to dislodge one with her katana. Once she got it free, and de-thorned it, Amaya lifted the divine flower to her delicate, pale nose. "You're lovely, though. I'm nothing compared to you. I'm nothing at all."

"I wouldn't say that, Amaya-chan." As she jumped, a hand rested on Amaya's arm. As she looked in the direction of the hand, she saw Megumi staring down at her. "You're lovely, just like this flower. But not just on the outside, you're just as perfect on the inside."

Megumi walked directly in front of the neko now, gazing at her porcelain, nearly blue skin radiating in the glow of the moon.

"You know, the flower matches your dress perfectly." Carefully, Megumi plucked the rose out of Amaya's fingers, suddenly stopping. Sighing, Amaya let her black car ears twitch.

"My loss of human ears just ruined the moment, I'm sorry. Gomen nasai, Megumi-kun. I've shamed you again. You should leave me be. Leiko seems like she has changed into a very nice girl, you know. I bet _she _wouldn't ruin moments with her freakdom. She's not a freak at all." As Amaya bowed her head in shame, Megumi reached out and plucked three more roses. As Amaya wallowed in self-hatred, Megumi de-thorned the roses and tied their stems together, creating a crown of roses.

"Don't say that. See, I made you a crown. It took a little more effort, but effort is always worth _my_ princess." He placed the crown on her head, Amaya looked up gratefully. She was smiling. He just had to do it, he couldn't help himself. So, softly, he placed a brief peck on her cheek lovingly, causing Amaya to smile wider and go red in the face.

"You're too good to me, my dear prince." Megumi smiled as well. Then, he held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Amaya?" Nodding, the cat-girl took his hand. Megumi kept Amaya's hand in his, placing his other hand at her waist. Amaya blushed, putting her free hand on his shoulder. They were far too close to be appropriate, but neither really minded. Slowly, slowly they danced, turning around in small circles.

Eventually, as they danced, Amaya quit looking up at Megumi's eyes, she was blushing too much. So, instead, she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as they twirled. As the old clock struck one, the couple noticed how long they had been dancing. To them, it had seemed like only a few minutes, yet like all of eternity. Complete tranquility would often confuse your sense of time that way.

Pulling away, Amaya yawned. She was very tired, believe it or not. Megumi, too, looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Sitting down on the bench by the blue roses again, Megumi and Amaya began to talk.

"Well, I came to find you to ask you if you were alright. I might as well now. Are you alright? I heard you fall into the water a while ago, and I also heard Kisa scream and you gasping for air afterwards." Smiling, Amaya rested her head on Megumi's shoulder. Even though she was part of the very tall Sohma family, she was shorter than him.

"I'm fine, Mi Nami and Kisa… and Tohru… saved me. I'm forever indebted to them, not just for that. They've been so kind to me. I have a wonderful family. Tohru's magnificent, too. But I really consider her a big sister, or even a motherly figure." Sighing in pure bliss, her rose crown still in her hair, Amaya closed her eyes, though not for long. Soon, her head rest had disappeared, and Megumi's warm lips were on hers. "Mmm…"

Eventually, the two broke apart, and Amaya, still just as tired, laid her head in Megumi's lap, curling up on her side on the bench. The two stayed like this for a long time, Megumi just stroking her hair affectionately. When Amaya had fallen asleep, Megumi picked her up (bridal style –wink wink-) and carried her back to her room.

Somehow, he managed to knock on the door without disturbing his neko's (I thought of putting koneko, which means kitten, but that's too… Kisshuish) precious sleep. When Mi Nami answered the door, sleepily, she smiled half-heartedly (this is a **huge** clue to the end of the story, so **remember it**). Then she opened the door all the way, letting Megumi through to place Amaya on her bed.

"Goodnight, my angel." Putting her on the bed gently, Megumi covered Amaya up with her blankets. Then, as an afterthought, he touched his lips to her forehead. Even in her sleep, she mumbled something unintelligible that was in a happy tone, and then rolled onto her side.

Bowing to Mi Nami, Megumi walked out of the room, biding them both goodnights one last time. As soon as he left, Mi Nami dropped her fake smile as one would a hot coal and walked over to sit on Amaya's bed.

"You're so lucky someone like him loves you, so please, don't hurt him. If he goes away, I have as much the justification as you do to chase after him. If you let him go, he _will_ be mine." Sighing, Mi Nami walked back over to her bed and clambered into it. But before she even dared to try to go to sleep, she knew she had to say something to redeem herself. "I'll support you all the way, though, because you're my sister, and that's what sisters do."

With that, Mi Nami laid down and rolled over so she faced towards the window and away from Amaya. Little did she know Amaya had woken up to hear her.

* * *

Kisshu - Still having internal conflicts?

Me - ... no.

Kisshu - Then why am I still here?

me - I dunno, go away.

Kisshu - -.- You're even stupider than me...

Me - that's it, you won't talk again! -.- Oww, I think my brain hurts. Math is killing me. I was argueing with my dad for over thirty minutes about one problem. Yup. I'm defietely frustrated. Pay no attention to the girl who's slowly going clinicly insane. Bye... oww... my head still hurts...


	6. The Nigtmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Whoopie. I'm tired...**

Hi, sorry for not updating sooner. Ugg, I must be crazy for updating at nearly twelve. On Christmas, too. Well then, concider it a Christmahannukwaanzadon present. You're welcome. I know you're all feeling guilty for not getting me anything back. Well, why don't you start with a review. That'll be great. Thanks. Anyway, read on.

* * *

Chapter 5

Amaya sighed in happiness. She was floating in what seemed like water, but it was nice and warm and red. As she opened her mouth to comment on her bliss, however, everything changed. She tasted a coppery taste on her mouth. She was floating in coppery-tasting liquid? What was that?

She stopped floating, feeling the hard ground at her back suddenly. She sat up, looking around. Pain coursed through her as she did.

"Ahh! Oww… what happened?" Amaya didn't have long to ponder this, because a shadowy figure appeared in front of her, blocking the light from the moon.

"You stole Megumi from me. That's what happened." Amaya gasped, but was cut short by a severe pain in her abdomen. Her hand flung immediately to it, but this action hurt it worse. She pulled her hand away again, but it was wet. Wet with what? She lifted her hand to see it. It was covered in blood. Her blood.

"Who... who are you?" She shadow gained color, revealing Mi Nami. In her hand was a bloody knife. "Mi Nami? Why?" Mi Nami just laughed evilly, throwing her head back in amusement.

"Why!?! Why, dear sister!?! I told you! You loved Megumi, you stole him from me!" As she talked, her eyes turned red. Her hair lifted into a bun held by two black chopsticks. Her innocent skirt and tank top turned into a dark blue kimono, the one Amaya had worn in the garden. The rose tiara appeared in her hair, and she grew cat ears and a tail. "Now, I'm going to steal him from you!"

Amaya looked into a puddle of her blood. Staring back at her was a girl without cat ears. She looked like Mi Nami. As she stared, Megumi walked up to Mi Nami, kissing her fully on the lips, which afterward twisted into a wicked smile.

"Me-Megumi…" Amaya barely managed to stand up, but she did anyway. Her legs were cut and bent under her own weight (of a whole sixty-five and a half pounds). As she reached out to him, trying to stop herself from collapsing in another puddle of her own blood, Megumi _laughed_. Amaya couldn't use any of her strength because of that, so she allowed herself to fall into the puddle.

"I hate you! I never want to see your face again! Go to hell!" Megumi brought his foot to her side, kicking her away and into a brick wall. She collided with it and fell to the ground again, watching Megumi kiss Mi Nami once more. Then, everything went dark.

-

-

-

Amaya woke up crying. When she found herself in her bed, she sighed in relief. This was the fifth night she had woken up crying because of the same dream. In had been the only thing that occurred in her sleep since five nights ago, when she had heard Mi Nami. She was afraid, truly afraid. She was no match to her twin. She was weird and depressed, and always left Megumi behind, even if she didn't mean it. But Mi Nami… she was devoted to him. She was kind and sweet, rich, normal, and would never leave him behind, even if it killed her.

'_He _will_ be mine…'_ Mi Nami's voice rang through her head, and Amaya whimpered and shook her head. That same line had been echoing throughout her consciousness for the past five days. And everyone had been able to tell something was wrong, too. Even Mi Nami. Though, she never woke up at night to see Amaya crying. Or, at least, she didn't let on that she did…

"No…" She couldn't think that, Mi Nami was her sister, and sisters don't let each other suffer. That was why Mi Nami hadn't said what she had to her face. She had been trying to protect her.

-

-

-

Tohru sat absently in her room, fingering Kyo's juzu bead bracelet. He had given it to her after the curse had been lifted, to promise her they would be together forever if he could help it.

Uotani had the TV on, but wasn't really paying attention to it. She was more worried about Tohru. She was being very… contemplative… And that's not exactly one of her usual traits. Tohru was never really thinking that much, or brooding, just… being cheerful and loving one and all. Not like Tohru wasn't wistful every once in a while, it just wasn't like her to sit down and just think, not without a smile on her face.

"Hey, Tohru, what's wrong?" The onigiri's daze was shattered and she came into the real world, blinking and turning to Uotani. Then, she put on one of her gigantic, if somewhat forced, grins.

"What do you mean, Uo-chan? Nothing's wrong!" Tohru's voice also seemed forced. She really was trying to not let her friend worry. Too bad her façade didn't work.

"You know what I mean, Tohru-kun. Did something happen between you and Kyonkichi?" (she picked the name up from Ayame) Tohru shook her head no, and Uotani sighed.

"Nothing happened with Kyo. I'm just… worried about Amaya-kun. She doesn't seem ok, not anymore." Uotani nodded, she knew exactly what Tohru meant.

"Yeah, like when Mi Nami asked how Megumi had slept and she started hissing at her. Maybe it's jealousy." Tohru's head snapped the bracelet too hard, slapping her wrist forcefully.

"Oww…" As she rubbed her hand, she suddenly noticed something. For someone to be jealous, something had to be wanted. "If that is true, what happened between Megumi and Mi Nami?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out, and help Amaya!" Tohru nodded and jumped up, bamboozling Uotani. Noticing her friend's confused face, the onigiri girl turned back and explained.

"We should start now, you know." The two friends rushed out of the room, not bothering to change into their normal clothes, seeing as they had night clothes on.

-

-

-

"Well, it can't hurt, right?" Amaya looked around, making sure that no one was watching. Surely, Mi Nami couldn't hear her from the shower, right? Slowly, cautiously, she reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out Trisha's business card. Then, she whipped out her new cell phone and punched in the number.

"Konicchi wa, Trisha-sama." There was a pause on Amaya's end. "Hai, this is Amaya Sohma. I'd like to take up your offer." Another pause. "Hai, I can meet you in the rose garden now. Hai, I'll be down very soon."

Amaya hung up the cell phone, placing it carefully down with the business card. Then, she left for the garden. As soon as she left, Mi Nami walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed for bed. She made her way over to the night stand where the phone and the card were. Mi Nami picked up the card and nodded slightly. If Amaya was to leave Megumi behind again, maybe she could have him to herself. Maybe…

* * *

Poor Mi Nami, I'm making her out to be evil. Really, she just has a huge puppy love crush on Megumi. Either way, its gonna turn out very badly for Amaya. I already have the ending planned out, after all. Now all I need is the parts in between. XD Ja ne, and Merry Christmahannukwaanzadon, and a Happy New Year. That's the last time I'll be able to say that for another three hundred and sixty five days. -sniffle- So sad...


	7. lullabyes and Premonitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, isn't that such a surprise? Also, I don't own the people who sing the songs in this chapter. I think it's Aiko something for the first one...**

Here's the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the close-knit updating. It won't last for long, because my winter break is almost over already. Besides, I visit my family on Thursday, and stay there until Friday, then I go up to my other family for New Year's, and then when I finally get back here I'll have not even a whole day of the break left. Damn short breaks. Anyway, read on. I have to get to the seventh chapter soon, I'm gonna try to get as many done as I can.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Oi, I'm so tired…" Amaya sighed, trudging back from a whole day of roller coasters, water rides she had been forced on, and crabs pinching her nose at the beach. The whole group was in front of her, dragging their feet along as well. The hotel was quiet. At least they would have a good night's sleep.

Suddenly, a baby's crying rippled though the air. Scratch that idea. No sleep for them. As they rounded the corner for the elevator, they spied a tired-looking woman no older than twenty-two cradling a small baby in her arms. The cries that had interrupted silence were coming from its open mouth.

"I thought you cleared this whole damn hotel out." Uotani grumbled, staring over at Mi Nami. She was too tired to be polite.

"Whoops. I might have forgotten to cut off reservations… I just posted on the website that the parks would be closed…" The rich girl laughed nervously, turning towards the woman, who was walking her way.

"I believe you are the owner of this hotel." Mi Nami nodded. "I'm terribly sorry, but my baby just won't stop crying. She's been very cross since her father left…" Amaya's tired eyes softened and she walked over to the woman holding the baby.

"May I try singing to her?" The woman nodded and handed the baby over to the neko girl. She started swaying slightly, rocking the baby slowly.

"Hin'yari hanabira wo nigirishimeteru  
Eien ga tsuzuku you na kumo no kirema  
Mieta ki ga shita no

Futatsu no yume  
Fureru yubisaki  
Namida mau haru no hi  
Riyuu nanka mitsukaranai  
Sugu tachidomaru  
Tsuyoku nareru no?  
Itsuka wa

Zutto sagasu shiroi tenshi no sugata  
Kitto futte kuru  
Atarashii watashi kureru hane

Kazahana tsuretette maboroshi no Eden made  
Koko de nara sukoshi dake wa  
Sunao ni nareru ka mo ne

Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo dareka shinjitai  
Ima wa mada otona ni naritakunai  
Sakura fubuki hisoka ni

Murasaki Rairakku kaoru koro ni wa  
Tooi yuki no kioku wa  
Massara ni sarasara nagareteku

Zutto ou wa  
Kono fukai mori no mukou  
Kitto matte iru  
Issho ni aruite kureru hito

Toori ame yo yande  
Yozora ga mite mitai no  
Koko de nara toki ga tomaru  
Shoujo no mama de itai

Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo nanika shinjitai  
Sonna koto omou  
Oborozuki yo  
Sakura fubuki toketeku

Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo dareka shinjitai  
Ima wa mada toki wo tomete  
Otona ni narenai kara

Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo nanika shinjitai  
Sonna koto omou  
Oborozukiyo  
Sakura fubuki toketeku…" Amaya trailed off, noticing the babe was still awake, but barely; she tried to think of another simple lullaby.

Tohru walked over to Amaya, singing. "Yuhi you yamani

Teru-teru Momiji  
Kaeru yatokage ga  
Konnichiwa  
Koi no arai  
Tabu no ko umani  
Yuhi you yamani  
Teru-teru Momiji  
Kaeruyatokage ga  
Konnichiwa" Now, the baby was asleep. Quietly, Amaya placed the baby back into the woman's arms, smiling.

"Those lullabies were beautiful. Japanese?" The two girls nodded, bowing and returning to the drowsy group. Half of them had fallen asleep as well. Amaya walked over to Megumi and placed her head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow. Just then, Uotani perked up, looking between Amaya, Megumi and Mi Nami.

"Tohru-chan…" She nudged her heavy-eyed friend, pointing to the three in turn. The onigiri girl nodded, observing them through half-closed eyes. Mi Nami looked very upset, and Megumi and Amaya took no notice whatsoever.

"Mi Nami must like Megumi, and Amaya knows, so she's suspicious and overprotective of him." Uotani nodded, observing some more.

"And Amaya says Mi Nami is her better, so she thinks that she can and will easily steal him from out under her nose." Hanajima was behind the two, listening intently.

"I will help. My brother likes Amaya very much, but he is too kind to break Mi Nami's heart when she will finally come to him." Uotani and Tohru visibly jumped; obviously they weren't expecting Hanajima, the only fully conscious one in the group, to speak up at the very moment. Nor did they realize she was behind them at all.

-

-

-

Amaya gasped, feeling pain flooding into her senses. Her blood was everywhere, soaking her whole body red. She was laying on the pavement of an alley. It wasn't very cold, only slightly so. But it was enough to get her to shiver. As she did, a throbbing pain erupted between her legs.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar face appeared above hers. Even though she didn't recognize it, an immense feeling of dread and hatred welled up inside her chest, in which her heart thumped in painful heartbeats. It was slowing down.

"Did you enjoy that?" Amaya's eyes flew open wide as she caught the meaning of the unknown man's words. She looked down at her body, expecting to see a kimono. Nothing covered her, only blood. A new sense of horror surged through her pain-wracked body. She had been raped.

"N-no, a-assh-hole." She shuddered, feeling the life fleeing from her dying body. She still had some time to live, though. She wanted to make this man recompense her pain in tenfold. "I w-will re-reward y-you f-for your efforts, h-however. Ma-maybe you w-will enjoy th-this." Before she could stop her mouth, it had finished off her sentence with a hiss. Something was wrong; she was losing her control of the demon she battled with daily to keep inside of her.

All of her feelings disappeared, and the demon was let out. It was like watching it all though the demon's eyes, like a television. She watched the demon pick up the katana, twirling it around effortlessly as she stood up with ease. Then, she watched as the hand she had once called her own threw the katana straight at the man's heart. It hit dead on, pinning him to the wall behind him. He cried in anguish, dying.

"Amaya!?!" Megumi's voice was heard from the front of the alleyway. Amaya suddenly regained control of her body, and the pain came rushing back. It hit her with such force she collapsed, gasping air, trying to keep her hold on life.

"I-I love y-you…" She curled up, trying to conceal her bare body. She felt her head being lifted up and onto Megumi's lap, but she couldn't do anything. She had lost all control of movement now. Her glazed over eyes still could see, however, and the sight they caught was Megumi's face over hers, a tear threatening to fall from his right eye.

For an instant, his lips were on hers, but then everything went black. She had stopped breathing.

-

-

-

Mi Nami was lying in bed, listening to the ragged breaths of her sister. She was probably having a nightmare again. Yes, Mi Nami knew about the nightmares Amaya had been having. But, she presumed that all dreams represented something in the real world, and that even if they are horrifying, you should always pay notice to them.

Her thought were interrupted, however, when Amaya broke out in a full-fledged sob. This was getting a bit out of hand.

"Amaya?" She walked over to the other bed, shaking her twin. Amaya woke up with another sob and wiped her tears away, sitting up. She winced with pain that had been in her dream. "I thought I should have woken you up. You were crying. A nightmare, I suppose?"

Amaya shook her head. It had been more than a nightmare, and she knew it. She had no idea who the rapist was, so she couldn't have just dreamed it. "I think it was a premonition." Mi Nami's eyes widened. If it had been so bad for Amaya to cry, it had to be a ghastly premonition.

"What happened?" Amaya looked out of the window, which held a great view of the rose garden. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I was raped, and I killed the rapist. Then, I died." She looked back to her twin. "If I die, you're going to get him. You were right, Megumi _will_ be yours." Mi Nami's eyes softened in gloom.

"_That's_ what this is about… You should know I'd never, ever steal him from you. In fact, if you die, I won't make my move on him. He'll have to be the one to start anything if I ever acknowledge his presence at all." Mi Nami hugged her twin shortly, before letting go and crawling back into her own bed.

"Goodnight." Amaya's voice cracked with tears not yet fallen. Perhaps everything would work out after all. That is, if she ever got a good night's sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It's five microsoft pages on twelve font. Well, have a great day, and please review! Ja ne, and Happa Nee Ess (what my great grandfather used to say for Happy New Year's) if I don't post again before the new year. 


	8. What is this, rumor of kareoke?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I never will. Boo hoo. Poor me. Oh well. **

MOSHI MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHI! I'M HYPER AND TIRED AND GRUMPY AND ANNOYED AND AGITATED! Ok, so orginally this chapter was very long, but I decided to cut it short because of that. Plus, it makes my story look longer. Anyway, please read on, and enjoy. I'll just be listening to Paint It Black by Incubus... Heh, it's a side effect of staying up till the early hours... I get depressed, and REALLY tired of chewing gum. Oww... my tongue hurts. I was originally only staying up to get ice cream. But I decided to do a bunch of research for songs for this story and then I wound up splitting this and posting. So... I'm depressed and hot and frustrated and tired and hyper and my eyes feel like they're going to fall out they have such big black bags around them. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in... ever. I'm always up late doing homework because I have extra cirricular activities after school, like going over to Cheese's house to play DDR with a bunch of people and get my ass kicked, or origami club or yoga club or art club or jazz band or gaming club or the stupid early morning sectionals and in the spring it'll also be softball and track... and I have to go shopping for the winter dance... and my teachers all think that giving about ten tons of worksheets is saving the trees and our backs instead of text books... and then I have to get up way early to finish my extra homework... then I have to do the rest in home room and math and worry about failing math then... and then if I worry aboutt hat or get caught I won't have it done by third period, which is my source of most homework, History. And then my lunch is so late so i can't do any homework but science, the last period of the day for me, from last night. And now I have to stay healthy for the Super Bowl Party my mom is having... and I have to pick up my sister afterschool... and then I have to do all this extra stiff so I can get in to the electives i have to take next year... and then I'm working on my writing... oww, my brain hurts. And I'm only in Middle School! In high school I'll be joining the Marching Band and Art Club and Anime Club and Latin Club and S.A.D.D. and Biology Club and Animal Rights Club and Human Relatoins Club and Jazz Band and Gay/Straight Alliance Club and the School newspaper Comittee and Key Club. O.O I'm gonna die... and then on top of that I wanna make it into Track and Crew and Fencing and Archery and Swimming and all Honor Classes. -.-' I think I might die... well, go on and read... while I try to drill into my head that I should NEVER stay up until 3 AM, even if it's for dibs on eating out of the new ice cream carton and carve something into it again. One time I did that witha whole tub while I was watching TV. That was when the latest X-Men movie had come out so I have an X in the ice cream, as well as the Wolverine's claw marks. Or is he Freddy Crouger? Oh well... go on, read.

-

-

-

Chapter 7

"Megumi?" Hana-chan was in her black nightdress. It was early in the morning, a bit before five, but being the eerie early crows that loved getting the worm they were, both siblings were awake.

"Yes, Saki-chan?" Megumi's black almond eyes stared up at his sister calmly. He was very different when Amaya wasn't around. (-rofl with tears in eyes- Ah ha ha, so sorry. I was researching Megumi's behavior. I've been making him act too young and alive. He has to act like a perverted old man instead of a middle school boy head over heels in love. He's too funny, though. I just can't capture his behavior; I fear if I actually do I will drown in my own tears from laughing too hard.)

"Tohru-chan, Uo-chan, and I have come upon something I think you might have overseen. I know you love Amaya very much," Here Megumi blushed slightly, his pale cheeks gaining a reddish pink glow, "but Mi Nami has found her own love manifested in you. Amaya knows, and that problem has caused the uneasy waves coming from the two."

Megumi nodded, looking away and into the rising sun. "I know, Saki-chan. Mi Nami is nice, but she can never take Amaya's place, even if they are twins." He stared back at Hana-chan for a moment. "Tea?" Megumi lifted his hand, pulling a teacup filled with tea.

"Formosa oolong tea? How exquisite…" (Formosa oolong is a very expensive, even royal oolong tea) Hana-chan took the teacup in her hand, sipping it daintily.

"It was made with water from Mount Fuji. The Buddha's blessings. Do you want mango nori rolls?" Megumi held up a plate of fruit rolls, and Hana-chan two. She had devoured the two hastily, and decided to eat the rest.

"You are too good a brother, Megumi." The siblings sat together, enjoying their first breakfast. Heavens only knew how much they would wolf down with everyone else; the Hanajima family was known for mach five metabolism and voracious appetites after all.

-

-

-

"Go on, then, Megumi-san. Talk to them." Uotani and Hanajima pushed the raven-haired boy forward, towards the two twins. It was right before breakfast would be served, and Hanajima wanted for her task to be finished so she could eat happily.

Megumi, however, found he couldn't move at all. He was particularly stunned by the twins' choice of outfits.

Mi Nami was in one of Amaya's best kimonos. It was a light aquamarine; the exact color Amaya's irises had been before she had been nekofied, and the same color Mi Nami's were now. At the bottom hem of the robe was a darker blue border, shining happily in the sun. Out of it were leaping dolphins, a grayish blue color. Around the bell sleeves were the same. The obi was the color of the dolphins, and shined equally as bright. To top it all off was the parasol Mi Nami had rested on her shoulder, open. It was the dark blue color of the ocean on Mi Nami's kimono, and the same dolphins swam around the border. To bring it all together all she needed was her huge, bright smile, which she had put on.

Amaya, however, was completely different, and frowning all the way to hell and back. She had donned a blood red bikini, one that matched her eyes flawlessly. Draped around her nearly bare shoulders was a diaphanous cloth, a gauzy mauve scarf. The same gauzy material was wrapped around Amaya's waist and draped over and down her legs in a see-through skirt of sorts. Her furry black tail was tied with the same gauzy material, and her matching ears were twitching crossly.

"Stop gawking at me like that, Megumi-kun. You should know I hate having anyone gawk at me." Amaya got no response, Megumi's eyes still rested on her. "Stop it!" No response. "I give up. I'm going to change, Mi Nami. Arigatou for the idea, though."

Megumi watched as Amaya turned to leave, hoping she would be stopped. He still didn't move, so she just turned away angrily and started walking. Megumi felt a sharp elbow to his back and looked behind to see Hanajima and Uotani staring at him.

"Wait, Amaya-chan." He walked over and grabbed the neko's arm, spinning her around. "I apologize for not saying anything before. I was just too… bewildered. You look breathtaking. Though I see you made a few changes on your kimono for Mi Nami. Even before you became a neko, you still ostracized the ocean."

"Hai, I see you noticed. But that was Ayame. I sew just as well as I can swim. Shall we eat, then?" Unknown to the two, Hatori was watching them.

'_She's acting like she used to, without Megumi. Something is wrong.'_

-

-

-

"Amaya-chan?" Tohru pulled Amaya aside after breakfast, claiming she needed to catch up with the girl. "I think someone is worrying about you." Amaya looked away, trying to find what idiot was hiding in the bushes.

"It seems like everyone is worrying about me these days. I hate it! I mean, I can take care of myself. It's called self-defense, and in my case, it comes with a sword!" Tohru backed up, worried about Amaya but just a little bit afraid.

"Amaya-san, she's trying to help." Hatori stepped out from behind a tree, walking until he was right behind Amaya. "Please, listen to me." The dragon put his hand on his cousin's shoulder, looking down at her.

"Of course, Hatori-ue. I haven't talked to you in such a long time…" Amaya looked up at her cousin with adoring eyes, intently listening.

"It seems like something is bothering you…" Abruptly, Hatori was jerked back, and the sunburned face of the idiotic snake appeared rather close to Amaya's.

"So we're having a karaoke par-tay and to cheer you and everyone else up! This is summer, not a depress-fest!"

"Shit… something tells me this _isn't_ going to end up well…"

-

-

-

Eep, I'm sooooooooooooooooo tired... well, please review. I might get them around... noon... 1 PM... 3 PM at the latest... cuz I check my email as soon as I get up. D Well, Syaonara!


	9. Karaoke Partay part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I also don't own any of the songs or artists thata re used in this chapter. In a list, that is Luo Bega and Mambo Number Five, Right Said Fred and I'm too Sexy, Ohill Collins and You'll Be In My Heart, Sarina Paris and Baby Look At Us, and Lionel Richie and Angel.**

Ok, so I had to split up the chapter even **more**. Well, songs add a lot of words... and pages. For example, last chapter and this chapter and part on the next take up a little over fourteen microsoft pages. That's a lot. Well, I have a poll at the bottom to help me with my writing, so

_**   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO READ THE BOTTOM MESSAGE!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-

-

-

"Double shit. This isn't going well at all…" Amaya was in the middle of the beach near sunset, watching the others point fire crackers at each other, barbeque poor little fishies to a crisp, and sing until their vocal cords split.

The worst part of it was, Amaya, as well as all the other females (which excludes the homo called Ayame), had been forced into degrading coconut bras and skimpy grass skirts (of course, with a bikini bottom underneath).

"Ok, everybody, while our dinner is being cooked by a professional chef, we're going to have our karaoke contest! Everyone _must_ compete! But Ha'ri-san, Shi-chan, and I will be judges." Ayame had taken center stage, and was shaking his grass skirt (and swimming trunks) clad hips. He had taken the liberty of dressing himself as a tropical tribal king. Everyone disagreed on his choice, though. His ego was _far_ too big to be just a king. "I'll go first!"

The idiotic snake nodded to Kureno, who was at the side of the stage. The brown haired man nodded back and flipped two switches. One was the music and the other focused a spotlight on Ayame.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5" Ayame held out his open palm to the crowd and started tapping his foot to the beat,

"One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on  
Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Beer bust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap   
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know  
They are getting sweeter  
So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly   
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet"

Ayame winked at Tohru and pointed at her, trying to set the mood any good performer would. However, Kyo didn't see the flirtatious gesture in that sense, and mouthed a 'go to hell, damn snake' at him.

"A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side   
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man"

Suddenly, Ayame stared dancing, doing the steps he was about to narrate. He actually did them gracefully, making it look like he had practiced it all week. And knowing him, he probably had.

"And jump and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right   
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once   
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you are doing it right A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need   
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

I do all  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch and sky"

Everyone applauded at the end of the song, either because of amusement, or because they were happy it was over. At least Ayame hadn't picked a really embarrassing song like Yuki had thought he would.

"You liked it!?! Well, here's Shi-chan!" Ayame bounced off of the stage, and right toward Yuki. The rat boy decided it was time for him to go, and ran off, leaving Machi, who he had been standing beside, to stare after them.

"Ok, Ku-chan, hit it!" Kureno nodded again, hitting the same switches as before. Shigure smiled happily and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me," Shigure started dancing in a queer, beyond scary way which I will not describe in fear of frightening my few readers to death.

"Holy shit…" Kyo murmured while covering Tohru's eyes from what one would usually call crazy, alcohol-induced seizure dancing. But what was scarier was that Shigure hadn't had one drink all day. This was _him_, not some alcohol-controlled freak.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan,"

With this, Shigure removed his rash guard that had accompanied his swimming trunks, leaving his chest bare and started moon walking with the microphone in his hand.

"And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cuz I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat."

Shigure pointed at Kyo, smirking. Kyo ignored him, and kept his hand firm over Tohru's eyes, shielding her from the insanity of it all.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song." Shigure's song ended and he walked off the stage with a straight face, trying to prove his song true. Unfortunately, he failed horribly when he tripped over a stray coconut that Mi Nami swore had been directly beside Amaya before Shigure had started singing.

"Completely idiotic." Hatori said, completing his jog as judge for this one.

"It was great! Ha'ri goes next!" Ayame shouted, dragging Hatori up the stairs of the stage and into the spotlight Kureno had adjusted to the center. Hatori scowled and slapped Ayame before turning to leave. But when he did, he found himself facing none other than the snake he had slapped into the next millennium and back staring at him pleadingly.

"Ayame, I don't sing." Hatori stared at Ayame hatefully, but caved in when he saw that Ayame wasn't going to let him out of this still sane without singing. Oh well, what was a little bit of dignity compared to sanity, right? "_Fine_, I'll sing."

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there

From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Ooh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you,

You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always."

Hatori finished singing and put the microphone back into its stand, waiting for the music to stop. When it did, he walked of the stage and into the crowd of gawking people. They hadn't expected him to be _that _good at singing!

As Hatori walked off the stage, Shigure climbed on, laughing. Then, he grabbed the microphone again, and the spotlight appeared.

"It's time for my precious flower, Tohru, to come up here and honor us with a song!" Shigure screamed into the microphone, and pointed at Tohru. Kureno, who was in a good mood, decided to point the spotlight at her, just to make Tohru shine even more.

"Okay!" Tohru exclaimed, running quickly to the stage, her grass skirt flowing in the wind happily. When he had climbed up the mini set of stairs on the side of the stage, Shigure handed the microphone to her and walked off stage, leaving her on the huge platform alone. "Kureno-san?" Tohru looked to the man controlling the karaoke music and he nodded, switching on the song. Immediately, she stared singing.

"For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

For every day that I, should have you by my side,

We'll make it baby, look at us now."

Tohru started, sounding very timid. She was blushing a light pink, because she wasn't used to singing in public, especially on a stage in front of so many people that she knew. Hoping that she didn't sound horrible, she continued.

"For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

Remembering the time, our love was not so fine,

We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us.

Everybody believed we would never be,

Look at us, up above we are so in love.

Every day, in your arms,

Baby, can't go wrong.

We are strong, look at us now."

Now, Tohru was getting more confident, and her bright, beaming smile appeared. She blushed as she looked to Kyo and held her hand to her heart. Kyo, too, blushed, though Tohru couldn't see that. So, she continued, now walking around the stage a bit and using her moves to accentuate her meaning.

"For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

For every day that I, should have you by my side,

We'll make it baby, look at us now.

For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

Remembering the time, our love was not so fine,

We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us.

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Everybody believed we would never be,

Look at us, up above, we are so in love.

Every day, in your arms,

Baby can't go wrong.

We are strong, look at us now.

For every night I dream,

Together you and me,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

And like a flower blooms,

The glowing of the moon,

We'll make it baby, look at us now.

For everyone who believed,

That we could never be,

Look at us baby, look at now.

Now all the hurt is gone,

I knew it all along, baby look at us now.

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

For every night I dream

Baby look at us

For every night I dream

Baby look at us

For every night I dream

Baby look at us

For every night I dream, dream, dream...

For every night I dream,

The more I do believe,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

And there up in the sky,

Our love will meet tonight,

We'll make it baby, look at us now.

And all you ever do,

I know you will be true,

Look at us baby, look at us now.

The story of a guy,

Is one who'll never die,

We'll make it baby, look at us now, baby look at us.

Baby look at us." Tohru pointed at Kyo as the spotlight that had been following her as she walked around faded leaving her in the glow of the sunset. There was silence, and then a huge burst of applause. Bowing in gratitude, Tohru putt he microphone back in it's stand, then walked down the stairs and back to Kyo, who kissed her head, blushing while thinking of what Tohru was singing… especially since she had said love quite a few times.

Ayame limped up onto the stage, seeing as he was nearly torn apart by Yuki when he tried to go over and embarrass him more. Anyway, he grabbed the microphone, wincing.

"Ok, next is the guy that Tohru sang her song to, Kyonkichi!" Ayame smiled and closed his eyes, pointing to Kyo. But when he opened his eyes, Kyo wasn't there anymore! "Kyonkichi?" Ayame questioned, but was answered with a hard whack on the head and whiplash from the microphone being pulled very hard from his hand. Ayame whimpered and looked over to his tormenter, "Kyonkichi". Defeated, he limped off stage and let Kyo do his thing.

"Stupid snake…" Kyo muttered, nodding to Kureno and finding his way to the way to center stage. Then, he closed his eyes, trying to remember the lyrics of the song he had chosen. Finally, he got them in his head and opened his mouth to sing.

"I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
You've been with me forever  
Through the changes in my life

Through all the tears and laughter"

Kyo stared out into the crowd at Tohru, who met his gaze with a dreamy look. He blushed and focused on singing, while looking at her blue eyes, of course.

"When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart

You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

Life is just a moment  
We're blowing in the wind  
We're trying to find a friend  
And only time can tell us  
If win or if we lose  
And who will stand beside us

When there's darkness all around me  
You're the light I see  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind

You're the answer to my prayer  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

You're all I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
You're my angel

You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight."

Kyo finished, putting the microphone down onto its stand and walking off the stage, back over to Tohru, who was beaming.

Shigure pushed Hatori up on the stage, forcing him into the spotlight so he could announce the next person to sing.

"Idiot…" Hatori said, glaring back at Shigure, who was quickly retreating. Then, he continued. "That was very nice… Well, the next person to sing will be…"

-

-

-

Ha ha, cliffie! Anyway... please review. And now, **_here is the thing that was so nessecart for you to read_**:

a.) I need suggestions for what Yuki-kun should sing.

b.) Should Haru-kun sing Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, American Idiot by Green Day, Canadian Idiot by Weird Al Yankovic, or Still Fly by MC Hammers?

c.) Any suggestions to what Kagura should sing? If you have any, what are they?

d.) Should Kisa sing Want to Be Loved by Tian Tang? If not, what?

e.) What do YOU think Megumi should sing?

f.) Any suggestions for Hana-chan? If you have any, please, what are they?

g.) -.- What should Uotani sing? I have an idea, but I'm not sure it fits her.

h.) Whouldn't it be cool of Akito sang Poor Unfortunate Souls by the Jonas Brothers or Paint it Black by Vannessa Carlton originally written by the Beatles)?

i.) (Ok, this one is from Aya) Aya - Does this dress make me look fat? (is wearing hideous pink and purple dress in that shampoo commercial XDDD)

Ha ha ha, I hope you liked my poll. Please review and tell me everything YOU think about these questions. If you do, I'll give you a cooooooooooookiiiieee! Ha ha, and I completed my goal pf getting ice cream late at night, and I did it before 3 AM! Well, 12:30 AM isn't much of an accomplishment... I never got my ice cream last night... But this night all I had to do was get tripped over, lose the tylenol pain remover, move a bookcase and a refridgerator, carry lots and lots of books, move a TV and a computer, and get myself in so much trouble that I was sent up to bed, without supervision of my trip from the basement to the second floor. I have my rocky road ice cream now, and that's all that matters. That, and reviews! REVIEW!


	10. Happy Chinese New Year!

Konicchi wa! (Hello!) Xinnian kuaile! (Happy New Year!) Sin-ni khoai-lok! (Happy New year!) Sun nin fai lok! (Happy New Year!) Guo nian hao! (Happy New Year!) Gongxi facai! (Be prosperous!) Keong hee huat chye! (Be prosperous!) Gung hei faat choi! (Be prosperous!) Hung kei fat choy! (Be prosperous!) Chuc mung nam moi! (Happy New Year!) Manigong bagong taon! (Happy New Year!) Sawatdee pi mai! (Happy New Year!) Sae hae bok manhi baduseyo! (Happy New Year!) Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu! (Happy New Year!) Suisui ping an! (Have Peace!) Niannian youyu! (Eat well!) Chuc mung nam moi! Now, for my very, very favorite! Gongxi facai, hongbao nalai! (Happy New Year, now give me my red packet, a red packet is full of yen)

Oh my, those are soooooooooooo many sayings! Most of those are in different laguages. The ones that mean the same thing are, anyway. Gomen nasai that this isn't a chapter, but I've been relativly busy (relativly!?! please...). I wanted to wish you a Happy Chinese new Year, no matter if I had a chapter or not. I promise that my Valentine's Day and Chinese new Year oneshots for A Holiday for Every Day will be out soon... as soon as I type them up... and figure out their plot... Gomen, they're late. Anyway, please hold tight, I've got a week off, so expect _something_ from me! Ja' ne for now, fellow Kyoru fans! Happy New Year! Be Prosperous! Eat Well! Have Peace!


End file.
